warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Primed Chamber
|polarity = |rarity = Rare |autoDrops = Baro Ki'Teer Informant Event }}Primed Chamber is a sniper rifle mod that increases the damage from the first shot fired from a fresh magazine. Stats Acquisition *This was originally distributed to the top 100 ranked players in the Informant Event, based on the number of Informer kills. *For a short time after it could have been acquired via transmutationForum post. This was due to a bug where all mods (including unreleased ones) became obtainable through transmutation. This has since been fixed, but players who obtained the mod this way were allowed to keep them. *During Devstream 17, 18, 43, 49, 59, 94, 107, 112 and 116 one lucky winner was given a Primed Chamber mod through random selection. Two winners were randomly selected during Devstream 121. *A single Primed Chamber was given out as the first place reward for the Mirror the Mod Contest. *A Primed Chamber was given out upon reaching $4,000.00 during the WarframeFanChannels Extra-Life event in February 2017. *The option of being given either a Primed Chamber or a Legendary Core was given by DESheldon at TennoCon 2017 to five people who caught MTG cards he threw out into the audience. He later signed these cards as proof of the prize. *Two Primed Chambers were given out during QuietteShy's Twitch stream via random selection on January 16, 2019. *This mod can be purchased unranked from Baro Ki'Teer for and . Note however that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and may not have this item available every time. Notes *Despite its name, Primed Chamber is not related to Primed Mods, and was in fact added in the game long before the first Primed Mods. As such, it can be equipped simultaneously with . *Primed Chamber is multiplicative with similar mods. For example, a installed with a max ranked Primed Chamber and will deal (1 + 165%) (1 + 100%)|t=y}} damage. *Stacks additively with for up to 140% bonus damage. Tips *This mod goes particularly well with the as it has a one-shot magazine, giving the bonus to all shots fired. **When combined with or a well-timed manual reload, this also applies to the . Trivia *DERebecca has stated the following on the topic of people being upset over Primed Chamber being exclusive: *Due to the release of it seemed unlikely that Primed Chamber will be released as a drop however the possibility of Primed Chamber appearing in another event has been confirmed in Livestream 17. DE said they were going to have it as a Gradivus Dilemma reward, but "didn't get that far" and are looking for the next appropriate event to add it to. **Since , the mod has been added to Baro Ki'Teer's rotation with no prior notice. Patch History *(Undocumented) Introduced to Baro Ki'Teer's rotation. *Fixed Primed Chamber missing from the Codex for players that own it. *Fixed incorrect description. *Introduced. }} See Also * References de:Primäre Kammer es:Cámara preparada Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Damage Mods Category:Sniper Mods Category:Madurai Mods Category:Update 8 Category:Event Reward Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering